Gallows
Gallows are an English hardcore punk band from Watford, Hertfordshire. Their debut album, Orchestra of Wolves was distributed in the U.S. by the famous independent label Epitaph Records, and they were recently signed to Warner Bros. Records under an agreement netting them a £1,000,000 album deal with up to 3 options.Punknews.org | Gallows working on new album History Gallows formed in 2005 from the ashes of Laurent Barnard's previous pop punk band, My Dad JoeStyle 43 » Blog Archive » EXCLUSIVE GALLOWS INTERVIEW, and Stuart Gili-Ross from the recently defunct Winter In June and released their first album Orchestra of Wolves on In at the Deep End Records. The album caught the attention of Bad Religion's Brett Gurewitz, who released it in the US on Epitaph Records, with new tracks including a cover of Black Flag's Nervous Breakdown. In an interview Gurewitz named Orchestra of Wolves as one of his favourite albums of 2007 praising it as being the best hardcore album since Refused's Shape of Punk to Come. Their 2007 tour included stops at the South by Southwest showcase festival, Warped Tour 2007, Download Festival, Taste of Chaos 2007, and the Reading Festival, where Frank Carter got tattooed live on-stage during the set. The band won the 2007 Kerrang! Award for best British Newcomer. Best British Newcomer | Kerrang Awards 2007 Their single "In The Belly of a Shark" appears on Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. Full Guitar Hero III Setlist Leaked The bands third single, "Staring At The Rude Bois", which was originally by The Ruts, provided Gallows with their first UK top 40 single, appearing at number 31 on the chart on the 25th November 2007.Staring At The Rude BoisMusic Video featuring Lethal Bizzle. The band in February released new single "Just Because You Sleep Next to Me Doesn't Mean You're Safe", the video for which was filmed at Emo's in Texas .warnermusic "J.B.Y.S.N.T.M.D.Y.S." music video In January 2008, the band's show at the House of Blues in Anaheim, California was canceled after Disney chose to ban them from performing—reportedly after listening to Orchestra of Wolves.Music News - The latest music news and gossip from Yahoo! Music UK & Ireland They are currently recording their second album. This is set to be released in early 2009.Punktastic Interview with Laurent Barnard Gallows contributed a song to the Maiden Heaven: A Tribute to Iron Maiden album with a cover of Wrathchild. On August 18, 2008, the band made available on their MySpace profile a recently recorded song entitled "Gold Dust". It has been confirmed that the song will not appear on the band's second studio album, but that it is ". . . just a little treat for everyone that's been asking for new Gallows songs for a while."http://www.thrashhits.com/2008/08/gallows-to-release-new-track-on-myspace/ On the 8th August 2008, Gallows played a set on the main stage of The Underage Festival. Future In an interview with NME, Frank Carter stated that the band won't last past 2009 (five years together) and that it was not a commitment of his: "Gallows is not my life. It's a hobby I get paid for. I'm a tattoo artist - that will always be my life and job. Being in a band is something I do for fun. I quit the band four times before we signed to a major label. Gallows won't last five years." However he stated that in this period the band will record a second album, and possibly a third.Gallows' Frank Carter: 'I'm quitting music' | News | NME.COM As of yet, little information has surfaced regarding the second album, except for the fact that a total of six music videos will be made, and that each of these will fit together to form a short film. Carter has written a screenplay for said film, and regards the new record as a radical departure from their debut album, incorporating many new themes such as looking at their home country of Great Britain and it's current predicament. Also, the band has recorded an acoustic track, which is a first for them, but Carter made a point of mentioning that it was 'grim as f--k'. As reported in a recent issue of Kerrang! magazine, the new album will feature vocals by Simon Neil, from the Scottish rock group Biffy Clyro, various members of Rolo Tomassi and various members of Cancer Bats. One announced track, which features Neil, has been given the name 'Graves' and Laurent Barnard, guitarist from Gallows, said the nearly finished album had left him 'stoked'. In a recent interview for Rocksound Magazine, with which the film information originated from, Carter further stated that the new album will be 49 minutes of aggresive music and that signing for a major label has not influenced the band to record a "poppy" or a more "commercial" album, infact it has resulted in the opposite. Carter revealed on Tuesday 13th January 2009 on a Radio 1 Rock show that the album would be released in early May 2009, when they are also starting touring again. On January 14, 2009, it was revealed that the band's second studio album would be titled Grey Britain, and has been produced by Garth "GGGarth" Richardson. Grey Britain would be released on the 4th May in UK and the 5th Worldwide. Gallows has been confirmed to be performing the entire 2009 Van's Warped Tour beginning on June 26 and ending August 23.http://www.warpedtour.com/warpedtour/bands.asp Grey Britain, which will be released through Warner Bros in the UK on May 4, is, according to frontman Frank Carter, a bleak account on the current state of the world. "Britain is fucked," the singer told Kerrang! "Grey Britain is all about what's going on socially, politically and economically in the UK and how it affects us." Discography Albums * Orchestra of Wolves (2006) * Grey Britain (2009) Demo The band's first demo (2005) contains 5 tracks, and there are 4 versions of it; one in a card sleeve, with the art work spray-painted on by Frank and hand numbered out of 50, the other almost exactly the same, except numbered out of 30 and does not have the spray-painted cover. The third version featured the band's name in a spray-paint-like font on the front in a plastic wallet. The final version has different artwork (a drawn bug of some sort), and comes in a plastic wallet. Paulo (formerly of My Dad Joe), not Steph, plays guitar on this record. The demo was produced by Richard Williams, previously the guitarist in the now defunct St Albans-based hardcore band Flatline. The demo was re-issued by Holy Roar Records on 19th February 2007. It was released on white 7" vinyl, and is strictly limited to 500 copies. Although of the same title as the 2005 release, this print does not include the fifth track of the original release 'The Ballad Of...'. Splits * Gallows/November Coming Fire Split 7" Singles Members * Christopher Frank Carter - (Vocals) * Laurent "Lags" Barnard -(Guitar/Vocals) * Stephen Carter - (Guitar/Vocals) * Stuart Gili-Ross -(Bass) * Lee Barratt -(Drums) References External links * Official Website * Laurent "Lags" Barnard Interview - VerseOne Magazine Interview - 2008 * Live pictures from Gallow concert in Modena, Italy Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia